Blitzkreig
Blitzkreig also known has Thompson Abagale is An A Rank 14 in the Hero Association. He is part of the 4 Man squad known as the Four Corners along with his team mates Jackpot , Crusader and Topsy Tirby being Trained by Father Earth a Former S Class Hero History: Past Blitzkreig was 28 Years old when He first joined the Hero Association 2 years before Satiama became a hero. Not much is known about his life before a hero however he did fight in a war at some point and lost something important to him. After the war using his Gorilla warfare Experience he became a hero. At Some point he Joined Jackpot he being the Third Member to join the team as well as Advancing to A rank 1 year before the start of the story line. Space-King Arc The group is Altered of an Attack on Q-City by an unknown Mysterious Being as they rush over to help fight off the Creature. Blitzkreig Arrives first in his jeep and finds 2 defeated heros they also A Class. Before he could react he was thrown across the city landing in a car from the Space-King who was reveled to be a Demon-Class Threat. Blitzkreig pulls out his Rocket launcher firing at the creature but it was sent back at him dealing heavy damage but he manged to survive thanks to his heavy armor. Before he can be fished off The Rest of Four Corners Arrive as they confront the Demon Class Being. All four of them are Defeated but do deal some damage to the creature. Blitzkreig attempted to charge the creature to buy his team to run but he was stopped by Father Earth who then Fought Space-king and beat him with some Difficulty. They are given the Credit as Blitzkreig and his team all get ranked up as Blitzkreig goes from rank 15 A class hero To rank 14. Monster Defense Arc He is one of Three heros defending rebuilding B City when 3 Tiger Level Threats appear and attack the group. The Two man with him are easily defeated but he defeats Red Pegasus with a Headbutt and a Rocket Launcher shot. Faced with 2 Tiger Level Threats he is quickly overwhelmed but using his controls of his jeeps he manages to defeat to the Tiger Level Being while defeating himself in the Process. He is Later nearly killed by Unstoppable Nanny but is saved by the S Class Hero Agent. Abilities Enchanted Strength: Blitzkreig has a high amount of strength being able to overpower a Tiger Class Mysterious Being and can break through stone with a full power punch Enchanted Durability Blitzkreig is quite hard to kill or even defeat. He took many blows form Space-King who was put on a level close to Sea king without being Knocked out or beaten to death. He was able to tank his own Rocket Launcher blow and survived being thrown around like a rag doll by Space-Kings Telekinesis. Equipment Rocket Launcher Blitzkrieg's main weapon is a Rocket Launcher that can store 4 rockets at a time before being forced to reload. He has 3 extra in his jeep as well Jeep Bliztkreig rides in a jeep to battle with 4 seats to carry the rest of his team if need be. The Jeep has rocket launcher on the front and is sporting heavy armor plating to allow it to withstand oncoming attacks